Loving Seth Rollins
by TheRomanticist02
Summary: Part 2 of Loving Roman. Roman wants to take his and Seth's relationship to the next level but cannot do so until he fixes his past mistakes. Implied mpreg


Seth waits anxiously on the military base in Florida for his boyfriend of four years. The twenty-one year last saw Roman six months ago when he went on a mission to Uganda. He looks around and notices a couple of eyes looking his way, some with understanding and some with pity. He figures he understands the looks of pity as he's the youngest person on base who appears to be waiting for his spouse. Majority of the civilians around him are easily twice his age.

He's brought out of his thoughts by a gentle hand touching his shoulder. "His aircraft is landing son. You'll be seeing him any minute."

Seth looks at the man he considers his second father and thanks him with a smile. "I know dad. I've missed him so much. I mean we'd Skype and text each other but it's not the same you know."

Sika nods his head, giving the brunet man a squeeze on the shoulder. He considers his son's boyfriend his own son. The two were meant for each other and he was not surprised at all when they fell for each other, they'd always had a connection that ran deeper than just best friends or brothers. "I do know, it wasn't easy when my brother decided to join the military but it was even worse when Roman decided to follow in his footsteps. Having to cope with him not being home for long periods of time isn't easy. But he's here now and that's all that matters. Patricia and I will just welcome him and leave you two alone, I know you must be dying to spend time with him but you need to promise to share him with us in the next three months.", he says.

Seth laughs at that. He turns to look at his boyfriend's parents and nods his head; a silent promise to both of them to sharing his boyfriend. "I'll try but you know how Rome is. He doesn't like going outside and will probably have us cooped up in my apartment for at least a month."

Sika gives him a stern look at that. "You guys better use protection. I'm too young to be a grandfather.", he says.

Patricia, Sika's wife, elbows her husband on the stomach as Seth's face heats up in embarrassment. "Sika, don't let the poor boy die of embarrassment. I'll kill you if you take away my son's pride and joy."

Seth laughs at his boyfriend's parents as they engage in a playful banter. He looks at the aircraft just as the soldiers on the plane make their way down the staircase. The whole world seems to stop as he spots the face he hasn't seen face to face in six months. He feels a whirlwind of emotions overwhelm him. Sadness. Joy. Relief. _Love_

He's not even aware that he's running towards the aircraft until he notices Roman running to meet him halfway. Large arms engulf and tighten around him as he breathes in the scent of his man. He buries his face in Roman's neck as he cries and clings onto him for dear life. "I l-love you.", he mumbles, face still hidden in the crook of Roman's neck.

Roman holds onto him, kissing the brunet's cheek over and over again. "I love you too baby.", he responds, his own tears falling onto Seth's denim jacket.

Seth doesn't want to let go, he doesn't think he can, for fear of all this being some cruel dream that he'll wake up from. Roman attempts to move from the tight hold but that only results in Seth clinging tighter to him, the brunet man's feet dangling off the ground. Roman grips Seth's thighs prompting Seth to lock his long legs around his waist. "Look at me baby. Let me see your face.", the Samoan says

Seth complies moving his face from Roman's neck but still clinging onto his neck. Roman looks at him like he's the best thing he's ever seen. He smiles wide, gray eyes crinkling at the corners. "I've missed you baby. I've missed you so so much. I love you.", he says looking into beautiful brown orbs.

Seth smiles through his tears, he grabs at Roman's bearded face. "I missed you too Rome. I love you.", he says before capturing the Samoan's full lips with his.

Their kiss is hard, both men devouring each other's lips, the need to get _closer_ growing by the second. The kiss gets heated as Roman's hands travel to Seth's ass. He squeezes the firm rear, eliciting a delicious moan from the man in his arms. A throat clearing causes the two to separate, both men blushing red when they notice Sika staring at them with mild annoyance.

"I know you missed each other. But was the overly exaggerated PDA needed?"

Again Patricia elbows her husband. "Sika, carry on and you will be reacquainting yourself with the couch tonight."

Sika sighs and lifts his hands up in surrender. "I mean they didn't have to go at it so hard Patricia. If they keep this up, I'll be a gran-dad before the year ends.", Sika shrugs.

Seth leaves Roman's embrace, standing on his own feet. He holds onto Roman's hand and blushes as they make their way to Roman's parents. He hesitantly lets go of his boyfriend's hand as the soldier brings his mother into a warm embrace.

The soldier lifts his petite mother off the ground and spins her around, causing the the Reigns family matriarch to let out a terrified shriek causing onlookers to aww and laugh at them. He stops and lets his mother stand on her feet before kissing her cheek noisily. " I love you. I've missed you Mama. I've missed your hugs and your food.", he says crying into her shoulder

Patricia holds her son, rubbing his back in a comforting gesture. "Oh baby, I've missed you too. You're home now, you can get as much of my hugs as you want. And don't even get me started on the food, the military won't accept you back baby. You'll be too fat to do anything when you go back."

Roman laughs through his tears, gray eyes falling on his father. "Dad.", Roman says moving from his mother's embrace to embrace his father. He hugs his dad just as tight as he did his mother. "Tama, I love you so much. You have no idea how much I missed you."

Sika's eyes well up with tears, "I've missed you too Leati. We've all missed you. We're proud of you Son."

Roman pulls back and brings Seth to his embrace. He holds the brunet's hand and looks at his parents. "I miss the family too Tama but can I see them tomorrow or maybe the day after that?" He questions, his gaze going to Seth. The brunet blushes, stuffing his hands in his skinny jeans and stares at the ground. "I just have something really important to do at the moment."

Seth's cheeks go redder at the soldier's words. Roman's parents look between the two young men with a knowing look. Sika scowls a bit at the double meaning behind his son's words. He isn't entirely comfortable on thoughts of his son having sex. "Shut up Roman." He looks at Seth and says, "Remember what I said earlier son. I'm too young to be a gran-dad."

Seth doesn't respond opting to hide behind Roman's large frame instead. Roman shakes his head and bids his parents goodbye. The pair watches as Roman's parents get into their car and drive off.

Roman turns to look Seth up and down, making the brunet tug at his denim jacket's sleeves. He gives the Samoan a quizzical glance. "What?"

The Samoan licks his lips sensually, nailing Seth with an intense gaze. "You look fine as fuck baby. I hope you're ready for me cause your neighbors are going to call the cops from the sounds that will come from your apartment.'

Seth snorts, laughing. "Cocky much, Reigns?"

Roman pulls him in for a kiss that's probably making everyone around them blush. They both moan into the kiss, Seth stopping the Samoan's hands from drifting towards his ass. He pulls back, smiling as he looks into gray eyes dark with arousal. "You know the faster we get to my apartment, the sooner we can do _whatever_ you want.", he says suggestively.

He yelps when Roman opens the driver's side without warning and instructs him to get inside. The Samoan then hurriedly makes his way to the passenger's side, getting in and placing his bag in the backseat.

"I haven't touched you in six months Sethie. I don't want you tapping out."

Seth can't help the laugh that escapes his lips at Roman's words. "Me...tap out? Baby please, _I'll_ wear _you_ out."

Roman hears the challenge in the brunet's words. A predatory chuckle escapes his lips. "Oh, it's on baby!"

%

"Rome, f-fuck I can feel you everywhere!", Seth moans loudly throwing his ass back on Roman's dick. They've been at it for the past three hours, taking ten minutes breaks in between orgasms before going back to fucking again.

"R-ready to tap out?", Roman asks driving his dick into Seth from behind.

He only receives a moan in response, Seth meeting him thrust for thrust. Roman pulls Seth's upper body to him so that his back touches the Samoan's chest. He angles his hips so that he nails the brunet's sweet spot with every thrust he makes. Seth opens his mouth in an erotic scream, his head lying on Roman's shoulder. The act only makes Roman grip his hips tighter as he fucks into Seth harder. He captures pink lips with his own as he continues to fuck into the brunet brutally.

Seth feels his body shake from the overstimulation, it's almost too much for him to take. But he can't bring himself to tap out, that dick feels so good inside him. He's missed this, the crazy sex he and Roman used to have. "Oh god, Rome you feel so good. I love how you take me, so hard, so primal and so fast. Nothing feels as good as...fuck...y-you", Seth says, head on Roman's shoulder as he twists on his nipples.

Roman bites on his neck, leaving bruises that will last for days there. He allows one hand to drift towards Seth's cock as his hand engulfs the brunet's length whilst Seth arches his back, lips parted and breathing into the Samoan's neck. He cups Seth's dick and balls, squeezing them tightly. "Aaah, t-that feels good.", Seth pants

"Brace yourself Sethie, you're about to lose." Roman pants as he lets go of the the brown eyed man's dick and waist.

Seth can barely manage a laugh as he drops his upper body onto the bed, his head laying on the pillow below him. "Show me what you got _daddy._ "

Roman's rhythm falters a bit at the name. "Daddy? What kind of porn have you been watching baby?", he laughs

The brunet can't bring himself to be embarrassed, not while Roman's dick is deliciously ruining him inside. "S-shut up. I've been lonely without you, so I settle on practically anything. Besides you are my _daddy._ "

"Damn right I am. Now brace yourself.", Roman says

Seth clutches the bed sheets, mind drowsy with pleasure. He bites down on the pillow when Roman's thrusts turn completely feral. The bed creaks and shakes from the brutal pace the Samoan has set. He feels his body vibrate with the stimulation and attempts to meet Roman's hard thrusts. But Roman's stamina is something that he can't keep up with. _Damn soldiers,_ he thinks as his man continues fucking into him.

 _Fuck. It's too much._

Roman pounds into him like his life depends on it. His dick that is trapped between him and the bedsheets, is red and aching. The friction and sensation from the dick pounding into him and the friction caused by his dick rubbing on the bedsheets causes him to scream out in ecstasy. Tears pool in his eyes when he feels a delicious tingle along his spine. "F-fuck, you win. Y-you win, you asshole. I-I...", he stutters, his words failing him. "I'm coming."

The Samoan hears Seth's words from afar, his own mind and body caught in the pleasure that the man beneath him is bringing him. He throws his head back, jaw set tight as he rams into Seth's tight hole over and over again. "Damn Seth, you're going to kill me one of these days.", he groans

Seth laughs shakily, trying his hardest to keep his kneeling position when all he wants to do is collapse on the bed and allow Roman to take his pleasure. His legs feel numb and he grunts with every thrust made into his body. When he feels like he might blackout from the stimulation his sensitive body is receiving, he squeezes his inner walls around the Samoan's length coaxing him into coming.

"Aaah...SHIT! Seth, keep squeezing me like that. That's it baby, j-just like that. Fuck, I'm coming.", Roman says as he releases his cum into the condom

At the feeling of Roman coming inside the condom in his body, Seth finally lets his body drop onto the bouncy bed. He breathes heavily as he feels a heavy Roman lying on top of him. "Get off of me, you big oaf.", he heaves.

Roman chortles out a laughter, pulling out of the brunet's warm heat slowly. He goes into the bathroom, tying the condom up and wrapping it in a paper towel and disposing of it in the bin. He heads back to the bedroom with a wet cloth. He finds Seth laying on his side looking at him and smiles at him.

"You okay baby?"

"I'm more than okay. I doubt my dad will be though, when he sees his innocent baby boy limping around for the next three months."

"When you're good, you're good. He'll get over it." Roman says smugly as he lovingly cleans his boyfriend.

"I see nothing's changed Reigns, you're still as arrogant as ever and the military only added to it."

"Well some of us were just born to be naturally outstanding in everything we do baby."

"Shut up and cuddle with me.", Seth says opening his arms to accommodate the Samoan.

Roman laughs, dropping the wet cloth on the floor and moving into Seth's open arms. "You're the most important person in my life Sethie. I just want you to know I love you."

Seth looks at him, he beams at the Samoan in his arms. "I love you too, you big dork!"

The rest of the day is spent indoors with them eating and inconveniencing Seth's neighbors with the noise of their lovemaking.

%

Roman wakes up the following day, an early Friday morning, and decides to make them breakfast. He kisses Seth on the cheek softly as he sleeps with parted lips next to him. He rummages through his duffle bag and settles on wearing grey Nike sweatshorts.

He heads into the bathroom, relieving himself before washing his hands. He rinses his face and brushes his teeth. His body is exhausted from the late night activities that he and Seth got up to. He exits the bathroom and makes his destination to the kitchen.

Once inside the teal colored kitchen, the Samoan settles on making pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon.

Seth walks in twenty minutes later with disheveled hair and in Roman's forest green t-shirt that leaves little to the imagination. Roman looks up from dishing up their food on the plates as the brunet limps towards him.

 _Damn._

"You look good baby. Come gimme my morning kiss.", he says

Seth smiles and makes his way to the gray-eyed man, he coaxes the taller man into leaning down so that he can kiss him. The kiss is sensual, a slow meeting of tongues, reacquainting themselves once more. They both pull away, with Roman wiping Seth's saliva slicked lips with his thumb.

"Breakfast's ready.", he says, heading to the fridge for the OJ.

Seth squirms uncomfortably on the chair, trying to find a comfortable position. He glares at Roman who looks ready to burst out in laughter any minute. "Don't you dare laugh Reigns. I will _end_ you if you do."

The threat is futile as Roman bursts into fits of laughter, holding onto his stomach as ugly tears leave his eyes. "I'm...I'm s-sorry baby. I-I p-promise I'm not laughing.", he says struggling to catch his breath.

Seth folds his arms across his chest. "I don't know why you're laughing because I did _wear_ you out eventually. My ass put you to sleep."

Roman's laughter dies at Seth's words. He shakes his head vigorously, denying Seth's accusation. "Now baby, I recall you saying that I won. There was no competition after that, we were simply fucking, and I _didn't_ fall asleep."

"Dude please...my ass put you to sleep and that's it. You tapped out, face it, you're no match for me."

Roman sighs, knowing that Seth could go on the whole day trying to get Roman to accept defeat so he does so with amused reluctance. "Fine baby I tapped out. But can we get back to eating, I want to take you somewhere. I recall you saying you don't have classes on Friday."

Seth nods his head and they both get back to eating amidst sweet kisses and breathy laughs.

%

"Where are we going?", Seth asks from his spot in the passenger seat.

"Be patient. You'll see."

Seth huffs, "We've been driving for two and a half hours, how long till we get there?"

"Thirty minutes."

Seth sighs and looks out the landscape, he knows Florida pretty well from when he came back to the city to live with his dad at seventeen. He thinks he has an idea as to where Roman is taking him but hopes that he's wrong. He _can't_ go back there. The last time he went there his parents were on the verge of divorcing and Roman had...

"Seth, you okay? You're going pale.", Roman says interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Where are we going Rome?", Seth asks, voice quiet

Roman sighs, eyes going back to the road. "I guess you've figured it out."

Seth panics, so they _are_ going there. "R-Rome please. Let's go back to my apartment. I _don't_ want to go there. We're fine, we're more than fine. We moved past that. Please."he begs.

He looks around and realizes in dismay that they've arrived at the one location he swore he'd never go back to. He hesitantly gets out of the car and follows Roman with a heavy heart as painful memories assault his memory, the area taking him back in time.

 _A thirteen year old Seth makes his way to meet Roman at their secret location. He passes the many beautiful slides in the park, going near the edge of a small lake. He can't help but smile as he looks at the flamingos floating around the clear water._

 _"Sethie."_

 _Seth looks up at the thirteen year old Samoan boy smiling down at him from atop the small tree house near the lake. He makes his way up the wooden-house, grabbing the wooden ladder leading up the cobalt colored tree house. "Rome."_

 _"Are you OK, dad said you wanted me to come here."_

 _Seth shakes his head no, feeling an overwhelming sadness as he thinks back to what his parents had told him last night. Roman shuffles closer, even though they're both the same age, the Samoan is already experiencing a growth spurt and is so much taller and larger than his brown eyed best friend._

 _"Tell me what's wrong Sethie. Did someone hurt you, I'll kill them if they did." the Samoan says, anger growing in his voice._

 _"N-no. It's...my p-parents.", Seth stutters_

 _Roman takes in the sight of the thin short boy. Seth is sitting with his knees bent, hands resting on them. The Iowan-native is clearly trying to hold back his tears as he gnaws on his bottom lip._

 _"What's wrong with your parents? Is everything okay with Jeanine?, Roman asks. His voice growing with worry._

 _Again Seth shakes his head no. He stands up and goes to look out from the tiny window in the tree house. He says something and Roman strains to hear it._

 _"I didn't get that Sethie. What's wrong?", he asks, standing up to go hug his best friend from behind._

 _"They're getting a divorce Rome. They don't care about how that will affect me. M-mom's moving us back to Iowa."_

 _"I-I don't what to say...I'm sorry."_

 _Sobs escape Seth's lips, he turns in his friend's embrace and hugs him tightly. "T-they were f-fighting so much. D-dad, he wouldn't come home for days. A-and mom would constantly c-cry. We're moving in with Nana. T-they're taking away my life from me. My friends, I won't b-be able to volunteer at the animal shelter anymore. T-they're taking me away from you Rome."_

 _Roman returns the hug, holding on to the smaller boy tightly. "They're the adults Sethie, and sometimes their actions will affect us whether we like it or not. I can't say I'm pleased you're leaving. I'll miss you, you're my best friend."_

 _Seth turns in the taller boy's embrace. He looks at the teen's gray eyes that are staring at him sadly. He'd recently discovered his feelings for the Samoan and wasn't ever planning on telling him. But right now, with his mom having said that they leave in three days, he finds himself wanting to tell the Samoan teen everything. Roman needs to know that he loves him. "I love you Rome.", he says looking into gray eyes_

 _The Samoan looks down at his best friend, he'd miss the little punk. He gives the smaller boy a brilliant smile. "I love you too Sethie, you're my best friend."_

 _Seth sighs softly looking down. Roman doesn't get it. He looks back into gray eyes and is unable to stop himself as he stands on his tiptoes, getting in the other boy's face._

 _"Seth?", Roman asks, feeling a weird flutter in his stomach. "W-what are you d-doing?"_

 _"I love you Rome.", Seth repeats. His breath mingling with Roman's. He places his hands around the Samoan's neck and leans in slowly giving the taller teen time to move back if uncomfortable._

 _When the Samoan doesn't move back, he ever so slowly presses his lips against the taller boy's full ones. Roman is frozen in place, hands still around the smaller boy's waist. Seth closes his eyes and timidly moves his lips against Roman's coaxing him into kissing back._

 _Roman's brain seems to catch up and he returns the kiss. The kiss is soft and uncoordinated as the pair are doing this for the first time. They pull back and Seth attempts to go in for a second kiss when he's pushed back roughly and lands on his butt._

 _"R-Rome?"_

 _"Shut the fuck up Seth. You're one of them. You're a fag.", Roman seethes looking at the boy on the ground._

 _Seth stands up, attempting to reach out to touch the Samoan teen. "Aah, let me go. Rome please, you're hurting me.", Seth cries as the bigger boy snaps his right hand behind his back, shoving his face towards cinnamon colored wooden walls._

 _"No. No, Seth! You're one of them and you kissed me. How dare you taint my lips with your faggot lips. Fuck you Seth."_

 _Tears well up in the brunet's eyes he tries to breathe but it's difficult with his body being crushed to the wall by a teenager almost twice his size. "Please let me go.", he cries._

 _"I can't believe I was best friends with a cock sucker. I'm glad you're leaving Seth. Your dad is probably glad as well. It's a pity about your mom though, she'll just have to beat the gay out of you in Iowa."_

 _Seth's heart breaks at the Samoan teen's words. "You know that's why they're separating right..."_

 _Please don't say it. Please don't say it. Please... Seth chants in his head as he cries. He feels a heavy weight settle in his throat. He can't breathe. It hurts_

 _"Mommy and daddy probably smelled the gay off you Seth. That's why they're divorcing. You're separating your parents. You're separating us Seth, you're so selfish."_

 _Seth pushes back against the Samoan with great difficulty as he attempts to get away. He feels guilty and dirty for being in love with the other boy. He cries over the problems he's caused his parents. He cries for the boy who wants no part of his heart._

 _Roman finally releases him with a punch to his back. "Aah", Seth cries out gasping in pain._

 _Roman makes the smaller man face him by forcefully pulling his hair back. "I hate you Seth, your parents hate you. You will never find love, no one could love a faggot.", he spits._

 _Seth cries out, falling to the ground as he's pushed to the ground once more. He falls on his knees and hugs his waist as gut wrenching sobs escape his lips. He watches the boy he laughs sneer at his shaking form and walk away from him._

 _"I l-love you.", he says as he cries alone in the tree house._

Seth doesn't realize he's crying until he feels familiar strong arms hug him close. "Let me go. Roman, d-dont touch me. Damn it, LET ME GO.", he screams at the Samoan.

Roman's heart breaks at the sorrowful cries that leaves the love of his life. There isn't anyone around this area of the park as it is a secluded area. "I'm sorry Seth."

"I told you e-everything was fine. I told you we were fine. Why didn't you listen to me. Why did you do this. W-why did y-you bring me here?", he cries into the taller man's shoulder

"You think we're fine Seth. Your reaction says otherwise, I had to give you closure. A part of you still harbors hate for me. And I didn't do this to manipulate you into forgiving me but you _need_ the closure."

"I HATE YOU. YOU HURT ME AT MY LOWEST POINT ROMAN. GOD, I HATE YOU SO MUCH. I-I came to you Roman. My parents were getting divorced and you _blamed_ me for it. You made me hate myself for something I couldn't help.", he shouts punching the Samoan's chest.

Roman says nothing. He allows the man he loves to cling to him and let out his hurt. What he did as a teenager was inexcusable and when his father had found out had been pissed and angry. What had killed him was seeing the disappointment in his father's eyes. He's carried the guilt of what he'd done to Seth for years now. He'd hurt the one person he loved more than anything in the world.

"I'm sorry Seth. I know it could never be enough for the pain I caused you but I'm sorry. I'll spend all the days of my life regretting the pain I caused you."

"Y-you don't deserve me. God I'm a fool for being in love with you. R-Randy was in love with me...I-I could've stayed with him. But my foolish heart settled on the person who'd caused it to break into a million pieces. I-I...I'm such an idiot.", the brunet cries hysterically.

Roman falls to the ground with the man he loves in his arms. Seth clings tightly to the Samoan, his hands behind Roman's back fisting tightly to the bigger man's v-neck t-shirt. "I'm sorry.", the Samoan says kissing the brunet's hair.

Seth tries futilely to stop his crying. He can seem to stop though because _it hurts, everything hurts._ "T-take me home.", he gasps out

Roman complies, kissing the brunet hair again before standing up with Seth in his arms. Seth locks his arms around Roman's waist as the Samoan leads them back to the car.

Roman reaches for the keys in his pockets with Seth still clinging to him. He opens the door, placing the whimpering brunet in the passenger seat and fastening his seat belt. He closes the door and watches as Seth shuts his eyes and rests his head against the window. He sighs tiredly and goes to the drivers side. He opens the car and begins the three drive hour drive back to Seth's apartment.

%

"Yes dad. He's resting now...he broke down like I expected but it had to be done. I couldn't take our relationship to the next level without giving him closure. I just need to speak to him when he wakes up. Everything set for tomorrow?", Roman asks on the phone from his spot on the chair in Seth's kitchen.

They'd come back home after the trip to the trip to the park and Seth had quietly headed for the bedroom. Roman had checked up on him and found him hugging a huge pillow tightly fast asleep.

"OK thanks dad. I love you and mom. Tell the family I'll be seeing them tomorrow... I love you. Bye dad."

Roman places his phone on the oak table and checks his watch. He sighs when he notes that Seth has been asleep for three hours. He stands up, headed into the brunet's bedroom. He softly sits down on the bed on the bed and pats Seth's leg gently.

"Baby...wake up. You need to eat something, you haven't eaten since breakfast"

Seth's brown eyes open ever so slowly. He meets Roman's stormy gray eyes and sighs. He sits up, hugging the pillow to his body and looks away from Roman. "What?"

"I said you need to eat something baby."

"Do I have to eat? I'm really not that hungry.", he says looking back Roman.

"Yes Sethie. You haven't eaten anything since this morning.", Roman says in a soft voice

"I forgive you.", is the whispered response.

Roman's heart is beating so fast he swears Seth can hear it. A tear escapes his eye as he lets out a quiet, "I-I'm sorry what?"

"I said I forgive you. I-if there's anything I learned from my parents relationship, it's that you can't let pain, anger and grudges rule your heart.", he pauses and looks down as he continues, "My p-parents were so in love Roman but they let their past problems get in their way. Dad never moved on to anyone after he divorced mom. Her death tore him, he worked himself harder than before to prevent himself from thinking about her. He told me once, when he was drunk, he cried like a little baby. He wishes he'd told her how he felt, he wishes they could've fought harder to fix their problems."

"I don't want to be like my parents Roman. I don't want to live alone and bitter thinking about the _what ifs._ I forgive you, you have my heart Rome. You were my first kiss and although it brought me pain, I'm still glad it was you. You were my first love and I love you. But please don't play with my heart again, because I'm not going to stay for it. I'm not the defenseless thirteen year old boy you get to play with and hurt Roman."

Roman nods his head, sobs escaping his lips. "Thank you Seth. I promise to love you the way you deserve. Thank you so much baby.", he cries

Seth crawls slowly on the bed, reaching out tentatively to hold Roman. He hugs his boyfriend close kissing his wet cheek as Roman grips his waist tightly, apologizing over and over again.

Roman eventually quietens down and Seth pulls back. He gets off the bed, grabbing the Samoan's hand. "Now, how about that food you promised me?"

%

"Where are we going?", Seth asks from his seat next to Roman as he watches the Samoan drive. It was the day after the emotional visit to the Park and Roman had told Seth to dress 'smart-casual' as they'd be going out at five.

"We're going to my parent's house.", Roman says. He's dressed finely in a black dress shirt and black jeans. The clothing fits him perfectly making him look like an ethereal being.

"Okay.", Seth hums and looks out the window. Roman had been acting nervous the whole day and he isn't sure why. The man would jump when Seth would ask who he was texting and stutter out vague answers. Seth doesn't think Roman is cheating on him though, they both trust and love each other enough to not bring anyone else to their relationship.

Seth can't figure out what Roman is hiding though, and decides to not think about it too much. He trusts Roman to tell him in his own time. He's brought out of his thoughts when the car slows down at the Reigns residence.

Roman enters his family's driveway and parks the car next to his father's. He and Seth exit their car making their way to the house he still calls home. He rings the doorbell and turns to look at a skittish Seth, who is smoothing out his navy blue shirt. "You look beautiful baby, stop fidgeting.", he says to the brown eyed man.

Seth stops what he's doing and smiles at Roman. He's wearing a navy blue button-up and black skinny jeans. His brunet hair is tied into a man bun and his facial hair is nicely trimmed bringing attention to his pink pouty lips. Roman's gaze falls to those lips and he leans down to capture them with his own. As is the usual case with them, their kiss gets heated as soon as their tongues glide against each other. Roman trails his hands to Seth's firm ass, he cups the firm meat and squeezes tightly causing Seth to moan.

"Ahem"

The voice causes both men to pull away quickly with Roman looking bashful and rubbing his neck as his father gives him a displeased look.

"Now son, I know you two missed each other but keep the PDA nonexistent in my house." The Reigns patriarch then nails Seth with an intimidating look. "Seth I thought we agreed that I was too young to be a grandad, I like to think that you're the rational one in this relationship."

Seth blushes bright red and splutters out an incoherent response. "Yes...d-dad. W-what happened was that R-Roman. Well h-he-"

"Save it. Just get in.", Sika interrupts

The pair enters and Roman is immediately hounded by his family and friends. Seth stands aside smiling as Roman's twin cousins crush his boyfriend in endearing hugs.

He looks around and notices someone he didn't expect to see. His father is watching the commotion with the twins with a smile on his face. His eyes meet Seth's and Seth makes his way to his father. "Dad what are you doing here? I thought you worked until late on Saturdays."

Theodore Rollins hugs his son tightly before pulling back to answer him. "I got off early. Sika invited me for a family dinner, said you and Roman are coming too."

Seth nods suspiciously, he feels like his father knows something he doesn't. He doesn't question him though and goes to take his seat next to Roman when Patricia instructs everyone to grab their seats.

The dinner goes smoothly with easy conversations flowing in the dining area. After dinner, Patricia instructs everyone to move into the living room. "I want everyone to quiet down. We're going to watch a short video. I do not want anyone oohing and awwing.", she says glancing at Jey

"Hey what you lookin' at me for, aunt Pat. Uncle Sika is the crier not me.", Jey says pointing at his uncle and causing his family to laugh

Sika glares at Jey. "Careful Jey, if you don't shut up, I might just kick your ass.", Sika says

Patricia laughs and tells the pair to quiet down as the light goes off and the video starts. Seth seats next to Roman in a mustard colored loveseat and looks at the video.

The video is in the format of old home videos and is title _SR - through the years_. Seth looks at Roman and notices through the reflection coming from the TV that the Samoan refuses to meet his gaze. He sighs, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and goes back to watching the video.

The video actually shows snippets of his and Roman's lives through the years. The first picture he sees was taken when he and Roman were sleeping. They were about five years of age and he remembers that it was his first sleepover at the Reigns' home. He and Roman lie in Roman's Batman themed room in their Batman PJs, looking as content as ever facing each other. He thinks that those were the good times, when all they ever worried about was getting Batman toys to make the other kids jealous at kindergarten.

The pictures keep changing and he notices a picture that warms his heart. It's of him and Roman when they were seven years old. His mom had told him to smile with his lips closed because two of his front teeth were missing. He hadn't listened and had smiled wide when Roman had pressed a kiss to his left cheek. He couldn't help it , he was so happy on that day. Him and Roman wearing matching Batman t-shirts.

The pictures keep changing, making him travel back in time. He watches with teary eyes as he sees a picture that was probably taken without their knowledge. Roman and him are eleven years and in Roman's backyard. He appears to be trying to get away from the Samoan who has his arms trapped around his waist. They both look so carefree and happy.

The video continues showing the different stages of his life and he notes with a sad heart that there's nothing for when the two were thirteen until sixteen years. Things weren't easy between them when he came back to Florida either and one of the few pictures that has the two of them at seventeen is a picture he suspects was taken by Jey. Roman's cousin was probably their biggest fan. The picture is a bit grainy and features him and Roman kissing intimately. He has his arms around the Samoan's neck with Roman's arms around his waist. He remembers that the kiss happened a week before the Samoan went to Military School.

Another snippet shows them on the day that Roman went to Military School. He remembers that that day wasn't a good one for him. He'd spent the entire night with the man he loved. They'd made love until the early hours of the morning.

Seth had cried harder than he ever had in his life when Roman's flight number had been called. The picture shows both boys clinging to each other and crying as Roman prepared to leave. The brunet had refused to talk to anyone for the rest of the day. Trapping himself in Roman's room and not allowing anyone inside.

One of the last pictures is a recent one that was taken when Roman came back from his mission in Uganda. The picture was probably taken by Patricia and features a crying Seth wrapped in Roman's arms, with the brunet's legs around the Samoan's waist.

The lights come back on and Seth realizes through his blurry vision that the only ones left in the living room are him and Roman. He watches Roman pull away from him and kneel on the ground. His heart stops beating for a second before it starts jumping faster, he feels like it's going to explode. Butterflies churn his insides as he struggles to breathe.

"R-Rome?"

Roman looks at him with his heart in his eyes. "I wanted to show you in the video that we're soul mates Seth, even when we were young. I've known you since we were five and I loved you then. I just didn't know it until I was old enough to understand the concept of love. I know I caused you so much pain through the years." Roman says as he tears up. "But I love you with everything in me. I love you with all that I am Seth and sometimes I lie awake at night asking myself what I did to deserve someone as beautiful, as intelligent and as kind as you."

"You make me want to be a better man baby, you grow me and you're never afraid to put me in my place when I'm being a shithead. I know that it won't always be sunshine and roses but I'm willing to face the rain and storms as long as I have you by my side. A lot of people would say we're still so young but I know what I want Seth, I want you _forever_ and I would be so honored if you agreed to sharing the rest of your life with me. Seth, will you marry me?"

Seth shakes his head, eyes going wide in disbelief. This is _not_ what he expected from the raven-haired man kneeling in front of him. Seth notices Roman's crestfallen look and realizes that with him shaking his head repeatedly, the Samoan must think he doesn't want to. _Shit._ He needs to say something.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life Seth. I want to grow old with you and I'd be so honored if you gave me the privilege of being the last man to own your heart."

"Fuck you for being so romantic.", Seth laughs through his tears. He kneels in front of Roman and answers shakily. "Yes, yes I will marry you. I love you Roman, you're the only man that's ever had my heart, no one else."

Roman slips in the 14k two tone gold celtic with ogham script engagement ring into Seth's ring finger and kisses the finger. Seth sniffles bringing Roman's face to and him. Their lips connect delicately, both men cherishing the moment.

Sniffles and cheers fill the room as their family re-emerges to congratulate the young couple. "I'm proud of you son.", Sika says patting his son on the shoulder.

Seth looks at his father who smiles widely as the brunet is passed around from one family member to the other for congratulatory hugs and some wanting to see his ring. He makes his way to his father as soon as Naomi lets him go.

"You knew didn't you?", he asks already knowing the answer

"Of course. D'you think I'd have allowed him to propose if he hadn't come to me for permission?

Seth laughs, rolling his eyes. "He wouldn't have needed your permission dad."

"Oh I know that but Roman's a good young man. He understands that he needs to respect me as your father and that's why he came to me. I'm proud of you son, your mom would be too."

Seth tears up a bit and hugs his dad. "Thank you dad. That means so much coming from you, I love you."

"I love you too son. You chose well.", Theodore says as he lets Seth go. "That boy can't keep his eyes off you, go to him."

Seth nods looking at Roman. The two men meet halfway and Roman takes his hand leading him to the backyard. Once outside, Roman wraps his arms around Seth's waist from behind. They both look at the starry skies and Roman kisses the back of Seth's neck. "Are you happy?"

"More than I ever thought imaginable", Seth says turning his head slightly to capture his fiancée's lips in a beautiful soft kiss. The kiss ends and they just breathe each other in, allowing their breaths to mix like they've done a million times before.


End file.
